The Betrayal
by BloodRedSword
Summary: On hold! Author in Army!Harry was thrown into the Azkaban for kill WormtailNot Avada Kevadra!. Now that Voldemort returns, Harry must escape from Azkaban and return to Hogwarts as a DADA teacher. What will happen later the two faces off?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now...

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy..."

Harry jolted awake. Panting like hell, Harry looked around with depression setting in. Harry Potter is now living in the worst place of all-the Azkaban. The cells were dark with enchanted doors and steel bars to prevent wizards and witches to escape from the Dementors since Sirius Black's escape. On his left, was the cell of Lucius Malfoy and on his right was the cell of Crabbe. Letting out a cold laugh, Harry thought of the irony.

'I, Harry Potter, the one whom the wizarding world had defined as the sole survivor of the Darkest of Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, sole survivor of the unblockable Killing curse living in this god forsaken place, ' Harry thought grimly. 'And yet now I was sentenced to be imprisoned within this foul place! What for? For killing Peter Pettigrew, that traitor of the Order of Phoenix and my parents!'

Unable to withstand the cold draining powers of the Dementors that lurked around outside his cell, Harry transformed in his animagus form- the Royal Phoenix. Harry or now rather the phoenix flew towards the window and perched on by it. The phoenix was careful not to touch the steel bar that prevents anyone to escape. The steel bars had been enchanted by lightning that will deal a powerful charge to anyone but the Dementors. The phoenix looked out at the night sky and wondered since when he had last watch the sunrise beyond the distant horizon and the moonrise. The silver-coloured phoenix let out a small trill to release his depression. Suddenly, the phoenix fell off the ledge and transformed backed into his human form.

With a cry of surprise, Harry felt the dull burning on his forehead.

"Lord Voldemort have returned!" hissed Harry as he clutched his lightning shaped scar. Harry heard the cries of all the Death Eaters that lived around his cell. Harry had known that Lord Voldemort was much alive but was severely weakened by Harry himself. Now that the scar burned, Harry understood that the Dark Lord had returned, in full powers. Cries like, "Hail My Lord whom returned!"

"Our master has returned!"

"We will reign supreme after my master free us! Watch out, the Order of Phoenix, we have returned!"

Harry was unable to withstand the cries of loyalty to the Dark Lord. Harry then transformed back to his phoenix form and with an anguish cry, destroyed the steel bars, which was the last, hinder to his freedom. The phoenix looked surprised at the powers of his cry. Then abandoning all thoughts the Royal Phoenix took to the air through the destroyed window.

------------------------------------------

Dumbledore looked outside the window and remembered how Harry's explanation was rejected and he was unable to stop the Ministry to put Harry into the Wizarding prison. Letting out a sigh, Dumbledore felt pain and regret. Only Dumbledore himself believed that Harry was innocent of his crime. He himself had placed high hopes on Harry along with the wizarding world for Harry to defeat Lord Voldemort. Under all this amount of pressure, it will be a wonder of the world if Harry had not broke and kill someone. Harry actually had killed one of the greatest traitors in the wizarding history, Peter Pettigrew, and yet he was to be imprisoned for murder. Ha! The irony. An owl flew in and dropped the Daily Prophet onto Dumbledore's desk and flew away. Dumbledore's eyes widen as he read the headlines of today's news.

  


**_Harry Potter escaped from Azkaban!_**

One of the most infamous prisoners of the Azkaban had escaped from clutches of the Dementors. Harry Potter aka 'The Boy Who lived' was imprisoned for killing one of the greatest spies known to all, Peter Pettigrew. This was the second time that a prisoner had escaped from Azkaban, and the first to escape the dreaded prison was the infamous Sirius Black. Black had yet to be found since his bold escape.

And now Potter had once again broken away from the prison. The Ministry of Magic has enough evidences to show that Harry Potter will be planning to join his master, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We can only hope and pray that the Ministry can capture Potter before He-Who-Must-Not-Named can rise to powers.

Special Correspondent,

Rita Skeeter.

  


Dumbledore threw the paper away with disgust and rage in his eyes. If anyone else were in the room, he or she would have felt the raw powers that was radiating from Dumbledore.

"How dare she!" cried Dumbledore as he looked at Rita Skeeter's name with disgust. "Harry Potter is innocent and yet they illustrate him as a Dark wizard just because he killed Peter Pettigrew!"

Dumbledore muttered to himself as he paced up and down the office trying to find away to contact Harry when a sudden light pecking on the window distracted him. Dumbledore could hardly suppress a cry of delight as he saw a silver-coloured phoenix hovering by the window. The old mage threw himself towards the window and fumbled with latch for a moment before he managed to open the window and let the phoenix in. the phoenix flew into the room, landed and transformed tall man with a mop of jet black messy hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead and emerald green eyes. Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  

Dumbledore greeted Harry with a joyous smile on his face but stopped when he saw Harry's face.

"Professor, I'm here because Lord Voldemort had been restored to power. He will storm the Azkaban in a few weeks' time to get his Death Eaters, and then he will invade here. We need to call on the Order of Phoenix to safeguard ourselves against this new threat," said Harry in cold raspy voice. 

At this statement, the Headmaster looked worried.

"What about you, Harry? You can't possibly walk outside and declare that Lord Voldemort have return, can't you?"

"No, Albus," replied Harry as he looked at his mentor into his eyes. "I will stay here as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I understand that you are always out of DADA teacher."

"Harry! That's good idea! But you have change you looks..."

"That is not a problem, I have a alter personality which can change my look. I will start this year, school have yet to start, right?"

"Yes Harry," said the aged wizard, as he looked Harry. "Can I see your alter personality look as you put it?"

Harry didn't reply. He suddenly seems to go into a deep concentration. Then slowly, he changed. Harry's messy hair turn neater and tidier, his scar also disappeared. Slowly, a miniature hurricane form and Harry disappear from sight. When the whirlwind stopped, Harry Potter could not longer be seen. It is place was a good looking twenty plus young man with short, neat hair. His face was young, vibrant and clear cut. A pair of bright green eyes sparkled with joy, mischief and laughter. He was tall and when he spoke, a certain demand of respect and patience.

"Well Professor Dumbledore, do I suit to have the place of your Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Dumbledore could hardly resist a laugh. "Yes, it's very good, Mr.?

"Call me Morrow, James Morrow," said Harry before he broke into his first smile since he was thrown into the Azkaban.

"Very well, Professor Morrow. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary, you have got your place as the Defense Against the Dark Art teacher," declared Dumbledore with a grin.

"Albus, I'm wondering how is Sirius and Remus?" asked Harry suddenly. He immediately sensed a change in Dumbledore look.

"Sirius is taking your arrest very badly, he was on the verge of depression if not for Remus," said Dumbledore.

"Oh Lord," whispered Harry.

"Well Harry, or should I say Professor Morrow?" asked Dumbledore.

"As you wish, Headmaster."

"Professor Morrow, I will take you to your living quarter, I hope that you are well prepared to teach the students of Lord Voldemort this year as well as the Unforgivables?"

"I'm always ready to pass my experience to the student, Professor."

TBC...

  


A note from you Author:

Haha! A new story! I spent the last few days brainstorm for this idea! I hope that you like this new style of writing. I'm sorry that my Harry Potter: Lord of Light had been delayed. I'm still waiting for my Beta's reply. Hope all of you like this! By the way this story is NOT part or the squeal of Harry Potter: Lord of Light! Please take note.

  


That's all folks!

Have a nice day!

Yours truly,

BloodRedSword


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"As you wish, Headmaster."

"Professor Morrow, I will take you to your living quarter, I hope that you are well prepared to teach the students of Lord Voldemort this year as well as the Unforgivables?"

"I'm always ready to pass my experience to the student, Professor."

Dumbledore lead Harry to his living quarters and said, "So Harry, how are you these fifteen years?"

"Bad! Very bad. Imagine that one has go through listening to the last moment of one's parents being killed by Lord Voldemort for fifteen straight years or remembering one's worst moment of life for a long time. It was a wonder that both me and Sirius have survived," said Harry in the same raspy voice. After a minute of silence, Harry spoke up, "Albus, can I trust you to help me retrieve my stuffs from Gringotts?"

"That shouldn't be much of a problem, James," said Dumbledore as he stroked his long silvery beard thoughtfully. "You have entrusted me with the key before your imprisonment and I was waiting for you to return to Hogwarts to remove the threat of Lord Voldemort."

But Harry interrupted sharply, "How's Ron and Hermione?"

"They are very well, James. And they are now married to each other," said Dumbledore with a smile. Harry almost laughed out loud.

"It's high time that the two of them get together! Those two love each other but refuse to believe it," grinned Harry as the Headmaster. The Headmaster just smile and look at Harry. Then he stood up and walked towards the fireplace. He thrust his hand into picture on top of it and pulled out a wand, eleven inches to be precise, holly wood that encased a single phoenix tail feather. Harry stared at Dumbledore with mixed look of surprise, shock stun, and happiness.

"My wand..." croaked Harry as he looked at his old friend, his wand, a longing, a desire which burnt his heart as he walked and retrieve from his Headmaster. Harry immediately felt the sudden warmth in his hand, which he missed those fifteen years in the Azkaban. Harry examines the wand closely and found not even a scratch or fingerprint on it. A shower of golden red sparks jumped out from the wand and danced around the room. Dumbledore noticed the sparks and tried to put them out with his wand but failed. He turned to look at Harry only to find the boy to be totally immense in his wand. Dumbledore then clear his throat loudly and with an amused look on his face, watched as Harry jerked back to reality.

"Sorry Professor," mumbled Harry sheepishly. "But Professor how did you managed to get my wand. I thought it was snapped into two by the Ministry." 

"Ah...I had one made by Mr Ollivander who is a close family friend of mine, no questions asked," smile Dumbledore as he watched Harry with amusement.

After a minute of silence, Harry said, "Thanks for everything Professor Dumbledore."

"I can understand," said Dumbledore with a twinkle that shone brightly. "Well, I better be off."

"Then goodbye," said Harry and he turned back to the room. Dumbledore watched as Harry remove the sparks with a quick swept of his wand.

"Diagon Alley!" said the Headmaster calmly as he threw the Floo powder, which he drew out from his pocket, into the fire.

"He is indeed more powerful than I'm," said Dumbledore to himself as he stepped into the fireplace and he disappeared with a 'pop!' 

----------------------------------

Harry watched as the students filed into the Great Hall. Dumbledore had introduced Harry to the rest of the staff earlier on. Harry was slightly surprised to learn that his previous Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, had retired and had been taken over by an old friend of his, Lavender Brown. Other then that there is not much changes. Hermione is acting as the assistance teacher of Professor Flitwick who is showing her the reins so that she can take over after he retires at the end of this year. Cho is taking lessons from Madam Hooch so that she will become the new flight instructor of Hogwarts.

Harry turned his attention back to the students have already seated down. Harry could easily recognize the bunch of redheads who are sitting at the Gryffindor Table. He then turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, do ALL the Weasley have their students educated here in Hogwarts?"

"Yes, James," replied the Headmaster. "I believe that Molly and Arthur have over ten grandchildren in Hogwarts presently. It believe that four more will join them later after the Sorting Ceremony." 

"I believe that Hogwarts will be overwhelmed by the Weasleys after ten years," commented Harry dryly.

"Shh! The Sorting is about to begin!" hissed a familiar voice on his left. Harry turned and smiled at Hermione.

"Sorry, Professor Weasley," smile Harry charmingly. Hermione threw a disgusted look at Harry and muttered under her breath, "Another Lockhart."

"Believe me Mrs Hermione Granger Weasley," whispered Harry as he turned his attention back to the three-legged chair that had just been brought into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall. "I'm one of the few who never fears to speak of the Dark Lord's name, Lord Voldemort." Hermione flinched visibly. "Professor Dumbledore had entrusted me with the task to educating the youngsters to defend themselves in this Dark times which are to begin soon."

"Harry Potter must have returned to You-Know-Who," spat Hermione. Harry's face, as blank as a piece of white paper, turned and faced his old friend.

"I stoutly believe that Harry Potter is innocent of all charges!" declared Harry with a sight quiver in his voice, which suggests that he was becoming angry.

Hermione was taken back this comment, clearly.

"We, the whole wizarding world, had placed high hopes on seventeen-year-old boy to defeat a monster over seventy years old. I will be very surprised that any one will not break under the pressure," hissed Harry angrily at his old school friend. "And if you have noticed, a boy who just graduated from this school was expected to defeat one who had gotten his magical certificate for at least fifty years! Are you joking? And I had expect you as his friend to stand by him instead of believe him guilty!"

Hermione was clearly shocked by Harry's comment and she remained silent throughout the Sorting later.

_Oh, you may not think that I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see!_

_A young Gryffindor once pulled a sword from within me to safe himself!_

_And I will eat myself if you can find_

_Any smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hat sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I cap them all._

_There's nothing I can't once I'm on you._

_So try me one and I tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_Gryffindor welcomes you,_

_If you are brave!_

_For daring, nerve and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_Or Hufflepuff will suit you,_

_If you are willing to work._

_Those Hufflepuff are just and loyal,_

_They are true and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning._

_Will find their kind;_

_Or perhaps the Slytherin!_

_You'll make real friends_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap_!

_You're in safe hands though I have none!_

_For I'm a thinking Cap!_

The Sorting Hat finished the song and bowed towards the rest of the school and became silent once again. Harry clapped politely along with other teachers. Harry's first thought, 'It was the same song but with a few alteration.' 

"Andrews, Jones!"

Harry turned his attention back to the Headmaster and started to ask him, "Professor, why did the hat mentioned my second year when I pulled out Godric's sword?"

"Don't ask me, I have nothing to do with it," whispered Dumbledore back. Harry then turned his attention back towards the Sorting. Various boys and girls were sorted into houses. Then Harry heard a name that stunned him.

"Dumbledore, Adelaide!"

Harry turned and stared at Dumbledore, little do he know that all other teacher also stared at him. Harry was the first one who voice out the question that was in the mind of all.

"Your great Grand daughter?"

"Yes, James," smiled Dumbledore and clapped politely when the Hat shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

After the Sorting hat has sorted all the students, Dumbledore stood up and declare, "Let the feast begin!"

---------------------------------------

"Now that we all well fed and well watered, I have some announcement to make. The Forbidden Forest as it implies is out of bound all time! Hogsmeade is only open to students above year three, so don't you waste your time to try and enter it illegally."

Dumbledore stopped and wait for the information to sink in.

"And lastly, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor James Morrow!"

When Dumbledore declared his false name, Harry stood up and bowed to the student body. The Great Hall suddenly filled with silent muttering. Harry sat down and motioned towards his Headmaster.  Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry, who whispered, "Let me address them. I believe that the students believe that this place is cursed."

"Very well, James," said the Headmaster. "Professor Morrow has a few words to say. Professor, please."

"Thank you, Albus," said Harry graciously and he stood up and addressed the students. "I know that almost all of you believe that the DADA position is cursed for none of your teacher has lasted for more than a year. I will be staying here until the Dark Lord, Voldemort..." The whole Hall except Harry and Dumbledore flinched. "had been removed from the surface of the earth. Thank you!" and Harry sat down.

"Thanks for reminding me about the Dark Lord, Professor."

"My pleasure, Albus."

"Now that the Dark Lord have returned, curfew will be imposed on all students. Every one is expected to be in their Common Room by ten in the night. And any one caught wandering in grounds or anywhere in Hogwarts will have one hundred points removed from their respective houses and the teacher who caught you will speak to your head of House. Now off to bed!"

TBC...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A note from your Author:

Yes! Another chapter! By the way, I have chapter 23 of the Harry Potter: Lord of Light typed out. Now I'm waiting for my Beta's answer. He is really slow...I also can't wait, too. *Sigh*

A word of thanks to all my reviewers. They are:

==========================================================

**Phoenix of Light**: Thanks!

**Naia**: Thanks!

**The Red Dragon Order**: Thanks!

**Angel**: Harry is around 32 years old!

**Harry and Hermione's Daugther**: Haha! Harry is around 32 years old!

**Goddess of camelot**:Thanks!****

**Wink At J00**: Thanks!

**Rachel A. Prongs**: Yes, he will be. But now, no! Sorry. 

==========================================================

That's all folks!

So long!

Yours truly,

BloodRedSword


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"Now that the Dark Lord have returned, curfew will be imposed on all students. Every one is expected to be in their Common Room by ten in the night. And any one caught wandering in grounds or anywhere in Hogwarts will have one hundred points removed from their respective houses and the teacher who caught you will speak to your head of House. Now off to bed!"

-----------------------------------

Harry looked at his teaching schedule, which was passed to him by his ex-Transfiguration teacher, and he groaned.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin! Fifth year! What a way to start my day," muttered Harry darkly.

"What's wrong, Professor Marrow?" asked Cho as she sat down beside Harry and started to eat her breakfast. Harry stared her.

"Do you think that Gryffindor and Slytherin are on the best term?" asked Harry.

"How did you know?"

"The Slytherin and Gryffindor hatred to each other was legendary," replied Harry as he continued to attack his sausage with his fork and knife. He munched the toast as he continued, "I was home tutored by my parents and they were from Hogwarts, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. They had informed me that the hatred was ridiculously long, since Hogwarts was founded."

"So, I see," said Cho as she stared at Harry. Harry finished his food, stood up and wiped his mouth and said, "Nice talking to you, Mrs Chang. But I have lessons to prepare. Bye."

"Bye."

-----------------------------------

Harry was sitting in his room preparing for his lesson when Dumbledore interrupted.

"Professor Marrow? Can I come?"

Harry waved his hand and Dumbledore walked in. The headmaster sat down at one of the chairs and ask, "So, Professor. What are you going to teach your fifth year today?"

Harry replied without looking up from the pile of parchment that surrounded him. "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Dumbledore was shocked.

"You are going to teach them on Lord Voldemort?"

"Professor, I have been through some thoughts last night. I realized that Lord Voldemort was only a cover name for his misdeeds. I refuse to call him by Lord Voldemort, a name he fashion out for himself because of is father," replied Harry.

Then a knock on the door and a red hair boy poke his head in.

"Professor, may we come in?" asked the boy in what seems to the boy as a brave voice. However, the quiver in his tone betrayed him. Harry smiled at the Gryffindor boy and nodded his head. The boy disappeared and a shout could be heard. "Guys, it's ok! Professor Marrow calls us to come in."

Harry turned his attention back to Dumbledore and asked, "Which Weasley's son?"

"Fred and Angelina's son," replied the Headmaster. "Look, James, I better get going."

"Thanks! Bye Albus," said Harry as he waved good-bye to the aged mage. Dumbledore smiled and walked out the classroom. After Dumbledore had left, the Gryffindor slowly walked into the classroom. All of them were feeling unease about the lack of books or other anti dark arts magical items. There were only an ancient Firebolt as decoration on the wall behind their teacher. Harry smiled at the Gryffindor who had settle down.

"Welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson," declared Professor Marrow as he scans the class. Some how he noticed that the Slytherin was absent. "However, the Slytherin failed to turn up for today's lesson," said Harry as his voice turned hard and cold. "I want all of you stay here while I will – er – retrieve your school mates who are cowering in the Common Room."

At these words, Harry walked to the back of the class and took out his wand. He removed the parchment and walked out of the classroom. Pointing his wand at the piece of parchment, Harry muttered, "_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good_!"

At once, lines started to form and criss-crossed from Harry's wand. Once the map was fully operational, Harry pointed once again.

"Slytherin Common Room," muttered Harry. His wand started to move from his dot, taking the shortest route available for Harry to reach the Slytherin Common Room. Once Harry saw his wand stop at the dungeon, a small bubble appeared and the words written on it?

"King of Serpents."

"Mischief managed," whispered Harry and he stuffed the parchment back into his robe. Harry ran straight to the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. There, he announced to the stonewall that stood guarding the only way in, "king of Serpents!"

A small hiss escaped as the wall moved aside, the shouting that reached him was high. Harry doubted that anyone would hear him entering. The Slytherin fifth year was celebrating how they will escape the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson and escape punishment. Suddenly a cold voice cuts loudly and clearly thought the Common Room.

"Care to explain why you people wants to escape the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson?"

The Slytherin froze. From the entrance, their Defense Against the Dark Art teacher, James Marrow, was stalking towards them in a very menacing way. A word or two that Harry heard was, "Oh shit."

--------------------------------

The Gryffindor was talking towards each other when a powerful aura of magic engulfed them. Then at that moment, Professor Marrow stalked into the classroom. "Come in!" the Professor shouted. Slowly but steady, the Slytherin trudged forward into the classroom. Harry's eyes were narrowed with anger. After all students have sat down, Harry declared to the class.

"I'm here to teach all of you to defend yourself against creatures of the Dark. I do not tolerate any nonsense or truancy from any of my students. Unless you are absent without valid reason, fifty points will be deducted from your house and a month worth of detention with the care keeper, Mr Argus Filch."

Harry's eye once again swept through the class. Then he continued.

"Today, I want all of you to put away all your books. You will not need them," at these words the class scrambled to keep their books in their bag. 

"Please come with me," said Harry as he motioned the class to follow him. "No, you don't need your wand but your quill and parchment, quick gather them."

After every student had taken their parchment and quill, Harry led them out of the classroom. The class followed Harry curiously as they began to wonder why there is a defense lesson without the use of wand. Unfortunately the group was held up by the infamous Poltergeist of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Peeves. The poltergeist was trying to create havoc by pushing cabinets, cupboards and any thing large to block the way to the Great Hall.

"Peeves! I'm warning you to remove this mess!" shouted Harry at the cheeky poltergeist. Peeves's rely was simple. A rather wet, noisy and rude raspberry. Harry sighed and pulled out his wand. "This is a very useful spell if you wants to deal with annoying poltergeist like Peeves_. Replius Objectius_!"

The effect was immediate. Every thing on the corridor that Peeves had left lying around began to levitate. Peeves looked at the cabinets and cupboard dumbly. Then the items rocketed towards the poltergeist. Peeves suddenly saw the items rocketing towards him, tried to go through the door beside him. But all was too late for the objects started to pelt him and he started to bruise. The class watched as the poltergeist gets bashed up and they winced. Soon the ghost became limp and fell onto the floor.

"May we proceed?" asked Harry. The students nodded mutely. Harry walked for a while and said.

"I understand that you all felt the fear when I knock out the poltergeist but yet with out any feelings on my face. Actually, the spell I just did only tidy the place, but the person who created the mess will be plagued with illusions of items chasing them and hurting them. As only a ghost can hurt a ghost, Peeves tried to defend himself. But in fact the more he tried to defend, the worst the illusions. Ah, we are here," said Harry. The class looked up and saw that they are in the Trophy Room. 

Harry pushed the door open and called the students to come in. After the class had been accounted for, Harry took them to a plaque.

"Now gather around, students," shouted Harry as he tried to make the students to come closer. "Look at the plaque. Whose name do you see?"

The students stared at the plaque and whispered among themselves. 'What is this teacher doing?'

"Can I have an answer from any of you?" demanded Harry impatiently.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," answered a Gryffindor student.

"Good. Now I want you to reorganize the letters in the name to form another name. To let you have an easier time, the first few words is, 'I am...' now began."

The students tried to get a sensible name out of the words but fail. Seeing their failure, Harry declared that who ever managed to get the right name would not have any homework for DADA this week. Finally, a Slytherin got it.

"Any one has the answer?"

"Is the answer, 'I am L-O-R-D V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T?"

"Well done Mr Malcolm," said Harry. "Do any of you know how to pronounce that name?"

Silence.

"LORD VOLDEMORT!" bellowed Harry and the class flinched. Harry narrowed his eyes and declared. "Anyone who I caught refusing to speak of the name of Voldemort without flinching or call Voldemort He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who will have one hundred points deducted from their respective house."

"Now back to the classroom," said Harry.

TBC...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A note from your Author:

Haha! Another chapter! I hope that you all like it! I know that this chappy is a bit short... Anyway, a note to thanks to all my reviewers! They are:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naia**: Thanks! You haven't update for a long time on your {Harry Potter and the Dragonmaster} and {Harry Potter: the Ancestor's Call}. I can't wait! When can you update? Do send me a E-mail when you update!

**The Red Dragon Order**: Thanks! Please another chapter on {Harry Potter and The Green Flame Touch}!

**Kensai**: You will have to wait to later chapter to know why Hermione refused to believe that Harry was innocent. ****

**Harry and Hermione's Daughter**: Thanks!

**Colour of Dusk**: Thanks! They will, later! Haha!****

**Rachel A. Prongs**: Wait...Paitence is a virute.

**Mistri**: Thanks!

**Angel**: Thanks!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all folks!

So long!

Yours truly,

BloodRedSword.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Silence.  
  
"LORD VOLDEMORT!" bellowed Harry and the class flinched. Harry narrowed his eyes and declared. "Anyone who I caught refusing to speak of the name of Voldemort without flinching or call Voldemort He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who will have one hundred points deducted from their respective house."  
  
"Now back to the classroom," said Harry.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Finally! End of today!" declared Harry after he had finish the lesson on Tom Riddle with the first years Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Harry had never expected that teaching would be so difficult. Slowly, Harry made his way to the Great Hall for his dinner. The moment that Harry entered the Great Hall, the students' cheerful mood immediately dampened. Instead of the cheerful talking, there was a lot of dark muttering about him.  
  
Sighing to himself, Harry counted the total marks that he had deducted from the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  
  
'Four hundred from Gryffindor, three hundred from Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I think I really went overboard this time,' thought Harry privately as he sat down with his colleagues. A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Professor Marrow?"  
  
Harry turned and found himself looking at one of his old friends, Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Professor Weasley?"  
  
"Can I have a private moment of talk with you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's about some one," whispered Hermione.  
  
Without looking at her, Harry started to attack the steak that had appeared at his plate. Through mouthful of the roasted beef, Harry managed to say.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Potter."  
  
Harry swallowed his food immediately and retorted sharply.  
  
"What's about him?"  
  
"Either you see me or I will not tell you," snapped Hermione angrily. Unknown to the pair, the rest of the school had turned their attention towards Harry and Hermione. The student started to whisper among themselves as none of them, neither teacher nor students dared to argue with Professor Weasley. Yet this new face remained unfazed by Professor Weasley's outbreak of anger.  
  
"I believe that there is nothing wrong about talking here, Professor," said Harry calmly as he continued to attack his food.  
  
"I don't give a heck of a damn on your beliefs Professor Marrow!" screamed Hermione. "All I want is a private moment of talk with you! Is that too much?"  
  
"All I want now is to have a quiet moment of dinner in which I wish not to be interrupted by any one," said Harry calmly. The whole school gasped in amazement. Professor Marrow was the only one in Hogwarts who can remain unfazed by all the screaming of Professor Weasley. While Harry remained at his calm nature, Hermione had reached a level of mental intolerance.  
  
"I give the choice of coming with me peacefully or I have to use force!"  
  
"I opt a third choice. Remain here," said Harry calmly.  
  
"Then you left me no choice! Accio!" screamed Hermione as she pointed her wand at Harry. Much to Hermione's surprise, Harry refused to budge even an inch.  
  
"When I refused to move, no one," declared Harry slowly. "No one, not even Tom Marvolo Riddle or Albus Dumbledore could make me move from my seat. How can you do it?"  
  
Cries of disbelief rung across the Hall. Even Hermione was speechless. A Gryffindor seventh year stood up and shouted.  
  
"I bet that what you said was a pack of lies!"  
  
Harry turned and smiled, "What happened that it was true?"  
  
"I will voluntarily request that I be expelled from Hogwarts!" declared the Gryffindor proudly.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No need for that! I just need all of Gryffindor to have full attendance this year. Agreed?"  
  
The boy sat down and started to discuss with the rest of Gryffindors. After a minute or two, the same boy stood up and said, "All right! I agree!"  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Douglas Longbottom," shouted the boy.  
  
"Your father is Neville Longbottom, right?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore and said, "Albus, feel free to attack me! No rules! All Unforgivables also!"  
  
This last statement shocked the Hall intensively. Someone who do not flinch at the use of Unforgivables? Impossible! Even Dumbledore had his doubts.  
  
"Are you sure James?"  
  
"Do your worst!" declared Harry.  
  
"If you say so," sighed Dumbledore and he started to fire curses, hexes and a hell load of spells, light and dark.  
  
'No one is going to survive that!' thought Hermione as Harry disappeared under the amount of spells that had hitted him. The Great Hall went silent and Dumbledore kept sending spell relentlessly. Soon when Dumbledore stopped, the students started to cheer. Mostly because that their houses had loss a lot of points because of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Even Dumbledore started to look worried, as there was no signs of life from within the thick smoke.  
  
Dumbledore immediately performed a spell, which ends all the incantations he had performed. Then as the spells were lifted, the smoke disappeared and revealed Harry Potter or rather Professor James Marrow was still eating his dinner with ease. He looked up and purposely declared, "Albus, I think that you need to brush up on your spells."  
  
Just when Dumbledore looked relieve, Harry declared, "Professor Dumbledore, I noticed that you failed to use the Unforgivables. Please use them to convince the students."  
  
Just as Dumbledore was to reject his proposal, the Hall quickly filled with chanting of "Use them! Use the Unforgivables!"  
  
Harry turned and looked around at the Hall and said calmly. "Professor, could your reject the will of the masses?"  
  
"Imperio!" said Dumbledore and his voice quavered slightly. He had refused to use the Unforgivables yet now...  
  
To the surprise of all, Harry threw off the curse immediately it was casted.  
  
"Crucio!" Harry watched as the curse hitted him. The word and the tone he used to describe were shocking.  
  
"Ouch," said Harry sarcastically as his body and soul rejected the spell of intense pain.  
  
Even Dumbledore was stunned.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The school watched with anticipation as the jet of green light blast fro from the tip of Dumbledore's wand and sped towards Harry. At the last moment, a flash of sliver shone through the air and the curse broke. Instantly the students went dumb. The worst of worst Unforgivables. The darkest of the darkest curse. The unblockable Avada Kedavra had some how been deflected.  
  
"How did he do that?" was the questions the raced thought the mind of students as well as teacher. Slowly, Harry stood up and said.  
  
"Now that you had witnessed how I had prevent the Avada Kedavra from hitting me, I believe that the Gryffindor had lost their bet on how no one was able to make me move from my seat. I hope that all students will report to my lesson every time without fail, unless with valid reasons!"  
  
"Now! Go to bed. Professor Weasley, meet me outside the Moaning Myrtle's toilet," said Harry. With that statement, Harry disappeared from the Great Hall. Slowly, the students started to walk out of the Great Hall and back to their own Common Room. Hermione followed Harry and moved out of the Great Hall. Soon, Hermione reached the Moaning Myrtle's toilet and went straight in.  
  
Suddenly, a loud shout caught her attention.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Immediately, Hermione had her wand out and erected a Shielding Charm. Hermione had been proud of her Shielding Charm as no one expect for Dumbledore was able to break through it with a simple stunner. Thus, one can imagine her shock when Harry's stunner easily cleaved through her charm as a knife cuts through the air. Hermione's world then went black.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Harry casted the mobility charm on Hermione and walked, with her beside Harry, to the last sink and hissed in a tongue that only himself and Tom Riddle understands. Parseltongue. The sink open with a small hiss and Harry slide down the dirty pipe. After the long ride, Harry reached the last door, which will open into the legendary Chamber of Secrets. Harry cleared his throat and hissed.  
  
[Open up.]  
  
The stone panel slides open and revealed the doorway which, finally was the Chamber of Secrets. Harry lifted his hand and with an ancient muttering, lit up the gloomy and dim chamber. Harry turned and pointed his wand at Hermione and said.  
  
"Enervate."  
  
Hermione gave a feeble groan and started to stir. Harry conjured up two chairs and sat down in it, patiently.  
  
TBC...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Angelis: Nope! It's just that Harry isn't much of an early waker in this story  
  
Harry and Hermione's Daughter: Thanks!  
  
Mrs. Scower: I do have a Beta! But it's just that sometimes I forget to send it to him  
  
Mistri: Nope! The Slytherin isn't scared! They just want to make a fool out of Harry.  
  
Colour of Dusk: Argh! My mistake! So sorry! Thanks for pointing out my mistake!  
  
The Red Dragon Order: Thanks!  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: Thanks!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long!  
  
Until next time!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
The stone panel slid open and revealed the doorway which, finally was the Chamber of Secrets. Harry lifted his hand and with an ancient muttering, lit up the gloomy and dim chamber. He turned and pointed his wand at Hermione and said.  
  
"Enervate."  
  
Hermione gave a feeble groan and started to stir. Harry conjured up two chairs and sat down in one, patiently.  
  
Hermione woke up and saw Harry sitting in one of the chair. She stood up and looked around and saw what Harry and Ginny had told her after Harry had single handedly ventured into to save Ginny. The remains of the dead Basilisk slain by Harry in his second year. She turned and tried to find her wand only to discover that Harry held out his left hand with her wand.  
  
"Now you want to talk about me, Hermione?" asked Harry cheerfully the moment that Hermione discovered that her wand was in his hand. Harry noticed that Hermione had balled her hands into fists.  
  
"I would relax my hands, if I were you."  
  
"Fortunately, you are not me," snarled Hermione.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and whispered, "Why? Why? Of all people you and Ron refused to believe my innocence? Had you not witness the truth then when Remus and Sirius forced it out of Pettigrew in our third year? Or had you forgotten about how I prevented Tom Riddle from removing both you and your family from the surface of the earth in our sixth year?"  
  
At these words, Hermione looked shocked. At first, her main purpose is to use the Veritaserum on James to find out his real identity but was outsmarted by him. And, now, James knew all her sixth year problem, and worse, said that he was the one who rescued her family.  
  
"Who are you really?"  
  
"I thought that I was one of your best friends Hermione," Harry snapped angrily. He reverted back to his original form in a split second. After transforming back, he continued to shout at Hermione, "I thought that beside Albus Dumbledore and Remus who believe in my innocence and stood up to say a few things which have helped me in my case. Why did you, the rest of Hogwarts and the whole wizarding world turned their backs to me?"  
  
"Why? Because all of you believe in the words of a traitor!" snapped Hermione. At these words, Harry broke down and cried openly. Hermione had never seen Harry cry before. This was the first time. Slowly and quietly, she moved forwards and tried to get her wand as well as Harry's wand. She managed to retrieve her wand and caught hold of Harry's wand. Breathlessly, she stood up and pointed her wand at Harry.  
  
"Why should I believe you? Peter was questioned under the Veritaserum!"  
  
"Veritaserum? That was a Veritaserum!? That potion made by Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"That potion was a fake! It was a plot to keep me out of the way devised by Tom Marvolo Riddle. He wants me out of the way so that he can control the whole wizarding world without me as his stumbling stone. As long as I'm alive, Tom Marvolo Riddle knows that his reign will never be long!"  
  
"I don't believe you, You-Know-Who is dead in our Seventh year!"  
  
Harry let out a hollow laugh.  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle? Dead? Never! I had only weakened him so severely that he had lost all his power as I had caused him when I was one. When I was about to imprison him in Hell realm, Pettigrew blasted me from behind causing me to become unconscious, letting Tom Riddle to have the chance to escape!"  
  
"Stupefy!" shouted Hermione and a blast of red light emerged from the end of Hermione's wand. Hermione had planned to stun Harry just when he least expected it. However much to her surprise, Harry avoided the stunner.  
  
Harry turned to face Hermione and he said, "Trying to stun me? If you stunned me, you can never ever get out of this room. Just look the entrance in the Chamber of Secrets; you need the ability to speak Parseltongue to get out of here. I have sealed the two entrances; one at Moaning Myrtle's sink, the other, here, just after I entered. Not even the advance killing curse or the Avada Kedavra can blast it open, so weight your chances, you can try to use any curse, hex, jinx or any enchantment you can think of. Go on take your time."  
  
Hermione turned and tried to use her extensive knowledge on curses, spells, hexes and any magic that went through her mind, but none worked.  
  
"See, Lord Salazar Slytherin had build this room with his ancient magic, our modern magic are totally useless," Harry said. "In this world, the only other wizard with the power of ancient magic within his blood other than Professor Dumbledore, is me."  
  
"You!?" Hermione almost screamed.  
  
"Yes, me," Harry said grimly. Holding up his hand, Harry spoke an ancient language. Immediately, no matter how impossibly, storm clouds began to swirl and gather. Occasionally, lightning flashed through the now dark and gloomy Chamber.  
  
"You think that any one could do this?" Harry spoke, his voice echoed with the Chamber. "You are wrong, Hermione Granger Weasley."  
  
Hermione scowled at the use of her full name, but she couldn't help but to be impress with the sheer show of magic. Finally, something in Hermione struck, she finally realized, as the final piece fell in place.  
  
"This was what saved my family previously," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Are you convinced?" Harry snarled at Hermione's whisper. "With this amount of power, I could easily turn dark to help Tom Riddle, but I didn't."  
  
All of a sudden, she ran and leaped onto a surprised Harry.  
  
"Oh, Harry I was so blind!" she cried. After all the time, in Azkaban, Harry had yet to receive any hugs. But as his friends had betrayed him, Harry hadn't forgiven them so easily... yet. But for now, he had to play along. Harry awkwardly placed his hand on Hermione' head. Immediately, a surge of thoughts appeared before his mind eye.  
  
In a swift movement, Harry pushed Hermione away. His hands brought up in front of him. Instantly, Harry's wand flew immediately back to his hand. Harry had never expected that Hermione planned to wait until they got out before attacking him. 'She has changed,' was the first thought that ran through Harry's mind. 'So did I.'  
  
"Let's go," Harry said through gritted teeth. Hermione was startled. Had Harry read her thoughts? Nah, impossible.  
  
Harry hissed and the door parted. Walking out swiftly, Harry almost ran to the exit of the Chamber of Secrets, but who wouldn't? Being trapped in an enclosed area with a friend who doesn't believe your innocence and worst of all attempts to have you arrested, would have driven the old Harry crazy. Gone was the forgiving Harry; in its place was a new Harry who played his cards close to him. Harry once swore that he would never turn to the dark side and he intent to keep this vow.  
  
Harry clapped his hands together and a large spiral staircase appeared and Harry sprinted up, with Hermione close to his tail. Upon reaching back into the toilet, Harry waited until Hermione came out before he close the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted as she pointed her wand towards Harry's back. "What the?"  
  
Hermione gasped as the stunner went straight Harry's back and Harry disappeared.  
  
"Do you seriously think that I wouldn't upgrade my skills and defense after all these years in Azkaban? Do you seriously think that I sat through that horrible place playing with my thumbs while I waited for death?" a cold angry voice appeared to hiss from nowhere and everywhere. Hermione spun around. She couldn't see any person around. Nervously, she edged towards the door. But unexpectedly, the door suddenly slammed close leaving her no way to escape.  
  
"None of you have any idea to the extent of my powers. I have discovered the powers no mortal can ever dream of! I can defend myself against the Killing Curse; I'm totally immune to the Veritaserum. There is nothing that can break me!"  
  
'Ok! That's a big fat lie!' Harry thought personally. 'There is a lot of thing that could break me... But I have yet to find them.'  
  
"The Dementors calls me the man without feelings, fears. I became known among the Dementors as the Heart of Steel and Ice."  
  
Suddenly, a swish of the wind, Hermione found herself up in the air. Harry's voice sounded from nowhere, "By my blood, I shall bind the ancient magic of bonding in which as a contract in that both signers will not betray each other until the fall of the Dark Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle!"  
  
A flash of light engulfed the both of them briefly before it faded away.  
  
"For now until Lord Voldemort is defeated, you wouldn't be able to speak out my secret, Hermione Granger Weasley!"  
  
Then Hermione knew no more.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The Quidditch season has began finally at October. Harry was teaching the fifth years about the creatures with the Forbidden Forest when a knock on the door distracted him. Motioning the class to read from the book, Harry opened the door and saw a familiar face.  
  
"Firenze!" Harry exclaimed. "What a surprise to see you in Hogwarts! What brings the reclusive Centaurs to my humble classroom?"  
  
"Greetings, Mr Marrow, I came bearing messages from the stars," said the Centaur. Harry's eyebrow quivered. Harry stepped aside and let the Centaur enter his class. The students immediately looked at the person and gasped as one. Until now none of them had ever seen a Centaur alive.  
  
"What message do you bring, Firenze?" asked Harry as he sat down at the chair by his table. The Centaur pawed the ground nervously. Harry understood the Centaurs and their habits well enough. Immediately, Harry called out to his students.  
  
"Class, I want you to do a four inch parchment about one of the creatures that could be found in the Forbidden Forest, dismissed!"  
  
Immediately, the students cheered as they packed their bags. As the classroom emptied itself, the Centaur whispered into Harry's ear, "The creatures in the Forest are getting restless, Phoenix Lord."  
  
"I see," Harry said. He started to stroke his chin thoughtfully. The last time that this had happened was when Harry had discovered that he was the Phoenix Lord, the Chosen one of Light. Lord Voldemort had struck at Hogwarts just when Harry had discovered his power. That was why Harry had failed to destroy him.  
  
"Not only that, the stars foretell the attacks of the Dark Lord will soon begin. Harry Potter, Phoenix Lord, I hope that this time you are well prepared to defend Hogwarts. Good luck, child." With that, the Centaur turned and galloped away, leaving Harry deep in his thoughts.  
  
TBC...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Finally, another chapter is completed! I would like to thank all of you for supporting my story, Harry Potter: Lord of Light. I can sure that this story will be much shorter then the Lord of Light. Anyway, a word of thanks to all my reviewers! They are:  
  
------------------------------------  
  
MerlinHalliwell: Thanks!  
  
Excuse me, but...: Haha! This is the answer which you seek!  
  
Cloak: Thanks  
  
Athenakitty: Thanks!  
  
Leigh333: Thanks!  
  
IAMDEAD: Thanks!  
  
Harry and Hermione's Daughter: Thanks!  
  
Anaxandra: Thanks!  
  
Naia: Here is the chapter you want!  
  
Angel: Haha! I had to place it aside until I complete my first fan fiction! Besides I have to deal with a ton of homework!  
  
The Red Dragons Order: Thanks!  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: Thanks! Your story is nice too... It isn't exactly the type of fic I like.  
  
Phoenix of Light: When is your Order of Light being updated?  
  
Wquad: Thanks!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long!  
  
Until next time!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
"Not only that, the stars foretell the attacks of the Dark Lord will soon begin. Harry Potter, Phoenix Lord, I hope that this time you are well prepared to defend Hogwarts. Good luck, child." With that, the Centaur turned and galloped away, leaving Harry deep in his thoughts.  
  
Soon, as Harry walked down the stairs, deep in his thoughts when he collided with Cho. "Oh! I'm sorry, Cho!"  
  
The flying instructor smiled at Harry and replied, "Not at all, James. I see that you are...a little distracted."  
  
Harry smiled ruefully and shook his head. With the sudden increase of Dark activities, he was at a loss about the situation until the Centaur reminded him of his role in this up coming war. "Sorry about that, Cho. But with the recent up rising Dark activities, I need to prepare a more aggressive practical lesson for the students. I never believe that with all of Hogwart's fame around the world, such inexperienced wizards and witches in the defense of Dark Arts are allowed in Hogwarts."  
  
At this, Cho's face darkened. "We once had one most outstanding student who score top in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He managed to master the Patronus Charm at the age of thirteen."  
  
Harry knew that Cho refers to him but now he is in the appearance of James Marrow, not Harry Potter. To keep up his disguise, he replied, "Oh? Really? I must meet this outstanding young man."  
  
"He was imprisoned at Azkaban."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"He escaped from the prison a few months ago, don't you know?" asked Cho, surprised.  
  
"You mean, the famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived?"  
  
"I would rather call him infamous," retorted Cho. Harry merely raised an eyebrow in respond. "He killed the famous Peter Pettigrew who challenged the right hand man of You-Know-Who, Sirius Black."  
  
"How did you know Pettigrew dueled the first Azkaban escapee?"  
  
"It was all over the Daily Prophet when they honoured all the war heroes a year ago."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"You don't sound convinced," Cho observed.  
  
"Perhaps, I'm very sure that Harry didn't kill Pettigrew for no reasons. The Dark Lord kills to remove oppositions. Aurors also kill to prevent Dark wizards to overrunning the world and revealing our world to the muggles."  
  
Cho laughed at this, "My! I didn't expect you to be such philosopher, James. And such a serious one too."  
  
Harry smiled ruefully and replied, "I'm never a philosopher, I just stating my views."  
  
"Ah...James!"  
  
Another voice called out from behind him. Harry whirled around and found himself looking at Dumbledore. Harry looked at the aged wizard with a questioning look. Dumbledore smiled and beckoned Harry to follow him. Bidding the ex-Ravenclaw good bye, Harry silently followed his Headmaster through Hogwarts. What seems to Harry that he had walked for the longest time of his life until Dumbledore stopped. Harry looked around and was stunned. He had discovered that he currently in the place where no other student, not even the Marauders had ever been for none of his surrounding is familiar.  
  
A large stone lies before him. An aura of pure, unbridled magic pulsed from the stone. Harry looked at the aged mage, quizzed. However the wizard had disappeared. Harry looked around and was stunned. The place was sealed off completely. There was not sign of any door and any form of entrance into this room. Suddenly, a soft feminine voice entered his mind.  
  
"Welcome, Harry Potter, Phoenix Lord."  
  
Harry spun round trying to locate any sign of the speaker.  
  
"I'm Lady Rowena."  
  
Suddenly, three other voices entered his mind.  
  
"I'm Sir Godric."  
  
"I'm Lady Helga."  
  
"And I'm Baron Salazar."  
  
Harry frowned for a while before understanding dawned upon him.  
  
"You are the Founders of Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Indeed, Harry."  
  
"Where am I?" asked Harry.  
  
"You are at the Heart of Hogwarts Castle, Harry."  
  
At this proclamation, Harry reeled back with shock. Looking around, Harry tried to find something to prove to himself that he is still sane. The Heart of Hogwarts was not known to any Headmaster of Hogwarts, let alone a teacher like himself. However, all the room held was the stab of stone.  
  
"Panic not, Harry," the voice of Godric. "We had used the form of the current Headmaster of Hogwarts to lead you here."  
  
"How do speak with me?" asked Harry.  
  
"The stone which you see before you had been imbued with our powers, thus also with part of our spirit. We are using our thoughts voice to speak with you."  
  
"Honourable Founders, why did you brought me here?"  
  
"Phoenix Lord, the battle between you and my Heir is about to start. Who wins, will define how the world will be shaped within the next hundred years. Should my Heir, Tom Marvolo Riddle, triumph over you, this will be what the world will become!"  
  
Immediately, Harry found the world dissolving in a riot of colour. Then, Harry noticed the surrounding had changed. He couldn't recognize where he was. It seems that a great battle had taken place in this very location. Rubbles of building and mangled steels littered across the horizon. Terrified cries of women and children could be heard easily. At the edge of the horizon, a fiery red glow was barely visible. The acrid smell of burnt wood violently assaulted his nose. Harry found the very smell of it very repulsive. The atmosphere was tense. He could feel the fear, panic, shock and the pain around him.  
  
The figure of Salazar Slytherin appeared and said, "This is what the world will become should you fail to defeat my Heir. Harry Potter! Look at what your beloved world will become!"  
  
Harry looked around and suppressed a shudder. The world which he knew of will become like this? Although Harry hated the wizarding world for turning against him just because he remove one loyal Death Eater whom in their eyes are another Hero of the wizarding world, he could not let the muggle to be pulled into this war. This is his war! This is his fight! And no one is to interfere!  
  
"Good, Phoenix Lord," whispered Rowena Ravenclaw. "I understand now why Destiny and Fate have chosen you to become the Phoenix Lord. You have courage and a certain sense of honour which will not permit you to see innocent people at the side line to get hurt."  
  
"How I wish that I could you my Heir, Harry," sighed Godric Gryffindor. "A pity."  
  
"Your Heir, Dumbledore is already the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Godric. What more could you expect from Albus?"  
  
"Be like Harry?" asked Godric hopefully.  
  
Harry turned and asked Salazar. "Will this be what the becomes?"  
  
"It depends. Whether you are going to fight for what is right. My Heir had caused much trouble. The wizarding world fears to speak his name. What I did was wrong, I admit. But times have changed. Our world is so much part of the modern Muggle society. We suffer few if not none muggle persecution. By percentage, muggle-born wizards and witches are much higher. Very few wizards or witches are pureblood. If Voldemort, "the name was spoken with much disgust and spite, "was to succeeded in his quest. This will be the end of humanity."  
  
Harry shuddered at the thought that the whole of humanity will be destroyed by one man.  
  
'Have we evolved so high that we became obsessed with the purity of our blood? Will this be the end of us, human, as the supreme race on earth?'  
  
"This has nothing to do with our evolution, Harry!" Harry turned and saw one old man. This old man was dressed in sky-blue cloak. An elegantly crafted staff was held in his hand. His beard could easily put Dumbledore's to shame. His eyes sparked with a radiance, valor, and vitality. See the man, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff stepped aside respectfully.  
  
"Who are you, sir?" asked Harry politely. The man gave Harry a look which uncannily similar to Dumbledore's. Slowly, he opened and replied.  
  
"Well, Harry, I am known to all as Merlin."  
  
"The Merlin as in the Father of Modern Magic? As in the advisor of King Arthur Pendragon?"  
  
"Indeed, young Harry. Although you had forgotten that I'm also the teacher and guardian of Arthur."  
  
At this Harry smiled.  
  
"Ah, Merlin. I wonder did you help create Hogwarts?"  
  
"No, my dear boy. Why did you ask?"  
  
"This is the Heart of Hogwarts, Merlin. If you didn't help set up this school, how did you appear here?"  
  
At this, the Founders looked distinctively uncomfortable. Merlin chuckled at this. "Do you know where Hogwarts is being built on?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Hogwarts was built on my resting place. Somehow these four managed to break through my wards and built this castle here. The lake you see before you belongs to the Lady of the Lake. By building Hogwarts on my resting place, they unwitting let me become part of the school. None of them knew, of course. But one good came out of this, my wards was created to protect my resting place now also protects this school. Few people knew about this. The Dark Lord must have stumped across some documents on my resting place. That is why he fears to attack this school. Along with Dumbledore's power, this place will be impenetrate. However, as Albus Dumbledore's age catches up with him, the Dark Lord will soon be able to lead his foul army into this school."  
  
"However, Fate and Destiny have a way of changing events. By having you in Hogwarts, the Dark Lord will never be able to destroy this school. However, he knew nothing of your existence. He thought that you have die as you morphed into your current form, you connection with him will be totally severed. There will be a void of your existence to him. Misleading him, Harry, and you have an upper hand in this war. Use it well." With that, the silhouette of Merlin disappeared.  
  
Looking around the barren place, Harry asked the Founders, "Where is this exactly?"  
  
Giving Harry a hard look, Salazar Slytherin replied, "This was known as London."  
  
TBC...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Finally, another chapter is completed! I know, I know. Many of you hate me for taking so long but I'm still stuck. Anyway, a word of thanks to all my reviewers! They are:  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Mr. Happy Java Man: I don't I Harry will forgiven the Weasleys. And for your question, God will never know what chicken taste like for God was never hungry and therefore he/she never eat. *Smile!*  
  
Bukama: People changes when they marry. For your second Q, look above. And no, Ron Weasley is currently the keeper for the Cannons, and very much alive. I hope that I don't get much writer's block for this story...and no, I haven't abandoned this story. It would utterly ruin my follow through my commitments believe.  
  
Persona non grata: Thank you!  
  
Naia: the most logical person can also be the person who loves to backstab others for other will find it hard to believe it is them to do such an illogical thing.  
  
Serena24: Harry had not exactly trained...Dementors had rippled away Harry's idea of how magic work. He basically created a new way for him to use is power. He currently knows 3 ways to use his powers. The Ancient way, modern way and his own way.  
  
Jeni Black: See above!  
  
Chicken Stars: Thanks!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long!  
  
Until next time!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Looking around the barren place, Harry asked the Founders, "Where is this exactly?"

Giving Harry a hard look, Salazar Slytherin replied, "This was known as London."

Harry suppressed a gasp of surprise and shock.

"Then, what will the world become should I emerge victorious against Tom Riddle?"

Godric looked at Harry and shook his head, "This, we know nothing of. We wish you luck, Harry Potter, Phoenix Lord."

With a shout of surprise, Harry jump up from his bed. Stopping to catch his breath, Harry sat on his bed without any movement. The dream seemed so real. Was it? Suddenly, Harry felt a strange burning sensation on the back of his palm. Slowly, the symbol of Hogwarts appeared. But instead of the traditional H in the middle, there was a eagle with spread wings.

'Strange...I don't remember having...Don't tell me...I had seen the Founders!'

The memory of the meeting with the Founders and Merlin hit Harry like blocks of falling mason.

"By Merlin!" Harry exclaimed.

{_You know_,} came Merlin's voice in Harry's head, {_I hate it when the wizards use my name to curse_.}

"What the..."

{_We are now here, Harry_,} came the whispered voice of Rowena. {_For the first time in Hogwarts' history, a champion had been chosen to protect its domain.}_

"What do you mean, Lady Rowena?"

{_Please talk don't talk out loud, Harry. There is an awful echo in here each time you talk.}_

'_How's this?_'

{_Much better although you are shouting._}

'_This?_'

{_Much better._}

'_What do you mean by Hogwarts' choosing a champion to protect its domain?_'

{_When we first built Hogwarts, it only served as building to house our school. But as time past, we learnt that there would always be external force, which seek to control the younger generation. In response to the threat, we created the Heart of Hogwarts. While we were enchanting the Heart, there was strange disturbance. We found that it was much easier to enchant the rock. It was that time when we discovered that this was the burial place of the great sorcerer Merlin. It was his own magic which helped us to enchant the rock, imbuing it with our collective knowledge and without our knowing, part of our spirit. And...}_

Harry groaned as Lady Rowena's lecture reminded him of Hermione's. He could hear sounds of snoring at the back of his head. It seems that the rest of the Founders and Merlin had taken the easy way out, by sleeping through her lecture. He was vaguely reminded of the Professor Binn's history class during his years.

'_Wow! Please, Lady Rowena, stop!_'

The voice of Rowena stuttered to a stop. Giving a sigh of relief, Harry spoke mentally, '_Please get straight to the point. I have enough on my plate with those lecture_.'

{_Put it this way, Harry_} Godric injected, {_should an enemy threaten Hogwarts over a period of time, Hogwarts will choose a student with the best quality which we each pride ourselves with_.}

'_But I'm not a student! I'm a teacher_!' Harry protested.

{_Ah...But you haven't completed your NEWTs. Therefore, technically, you are a student. Beside, Hogwarts will also include all her alumni and teachers. The one with the most potential will be singled out and brought to the Heart of Hogwarts. He or she will have to face our collective mental probing...}_

'Wait a minute, you had been probing my mind!?'

Lady Helga's voice echoed in Harry's mind, {_Yes, Harry, I'm sorry about what we have to do but it's important that we know what your choice will be when there is two different path, the easy path which is shroud by darkness in the end or the hard path which is bathed in Light at the end. Your mind had subconsciously answered the question. Once you have answered the question, Hogwarts herself will deem if you are the right choice to be her champion..._}

'_So I have the '_good luck'_ to be chosen_?' Harry asked sarcastically.

{_I don't care for your sarcasm, young man!_}

'_Too bad,_' Harry replied blandly, '_You will have to learn to put up with me since it was your choice_.'

{_Not ours, Hogwarts_.}

'_You created Hogwarts, right?'_

_{Yes.}_

'_When you created the Heart of Hogwarts, you managed to imbued part of your soul into it, right?'_

_{Yes.} _

'_Then therefore its your choice, to a certain extend. Period._'

{But...}

'Not buts, not nothing. The conversation had just ended. And I don't want to hear a word of it. Understand?'

With that, Harry stood up and dressed himself. Pulling on his robes, Harry casually stretched out his hand and summoned his wand. The holly wood and phoenix feather core wand flew to Harry's hand. Tucking his wand into his holster, Harry walked out of the room. Moving down the corridor, Harry remembered the mark. Moving his hand over the hand, Harry used his magic to cover the mark.

Entering the Great hall, Harry sat down at his place. Piling food onto his plate, Harry began to eat. A flutter of wings informed Harry that Fawkes had arrived. Harry was mildly aware of the muted gasps of surprise and astonishment, as few students had seen a phoenix in its full glory. He looked at the table and saw that Fawkes was staring at him looking indignant. Harry looked down and saw a parchment. Immediately, Harry undersood Fawkes' look. It clearly said, "What do you think I am? A common messaging bird!?"

Harry chuckled at the indignant look of Fawkes and removed the parchment. Fawkes gave a trill of thanks and disappeared in a flash of light. Unfolding the piece of parchment, Harry scanned through the words written on it. The student body looked at Harry as he stood up, scowling. With a swirl of his robe, Harry left the room. Immediately, after he left, the entire room exploded in whispers.

Harry entered the Headmaster's room to find Fudge and two Aurors in the room. Harry greeted the Headmaster. Ignoring the sputtering Minister, Harry sat down on one of the chair the Headmaster had conjured up. Looking at the Minister in the eyes, Harry asked, "What could have brought the incompetent Minister, Fudge, to Hogwarts at this ungodly hour for a visit?"

The Minister spluttered, as he was insulted. Dumbledore tried to stifle his laugh as he watched the Minister being put into place. The two Aurors drew their wands out as a warning. Harry shook his head the blatant display of aggression. Harry crossed his arms and glared at the Minister.

"Now if there is nothing else besides to inform me of your arrival, Minister, I still have my breakfast to eat." Harry made a gesture to stand up but one of the Auror pushed him back into his seat.

"Mr James Marrow," Fudge began as he recovered himself. He pulled out a piece of official looking parchment, and beginning reading from it. "It had come to our attention that there is no wizard by the name of James Marrow recorded within the Archives in the Britain Ministry of Magic. As the Minister of Magic, I hereby declare you under arrest for..."

"For what, Minister? You have checked the archives of the Britain Ministry?" Harry gave a sharp barking laugh at this, I wondered if you had checked the achives of Ireland, Wales, Scotland, France, Germany, or any other countries. I could be from the United States of America for all you know. If you want to arrest me go back to the Ministry and check all the records around the world. And I suggest that you don't waste my time."

With that, Harry stood up and left the room leaving behind a highly amused Headmaster, an angry Minster and two confused Auror.

-------------------

"Ok, people," Harry called as he clapped his hands together. The seventh year class settled down immediately as Harry leaned against the table. "I have good news and bad news. Which one do you guys want to heard first?"

The class remained quiet.

"Fine, I give the good news first. There will be no homeworks."

Cheers.

"Now the bad news."

The class immediately became tense.

"Our class will become practical oriented. It means that when I tell you people about a spell, I expect you to go find out about the spell and learn it. I'm going to have you people learn about the outside world. The war had begun and I'm here to train you people to become the next generation of soldiers. You people had made it into the N.E.W.Ts class. This isn't the time for you people to enjoy live. So I'm going to put you people through the wringer. I hope after I'm through with you, you can survive the war. Do you get me?"

"No sir."

"Good, I'm going to simplify what I had said. When I tell you people to do some thing, do it. I don't have times for your questions and I'm willing to punish each and every one of you for not doing what I tell you. There is nothing illegal I'm going to tell you to do. So keep it in mind, I expect most of you to become Aurors. And I'm going to train you to become an Auror! Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now we begin our first lesson..."

The class turned out much better than the students had expected. On contrary to what the younger students had informed them, Professor Marrow was a very experienced teacher. He showed them various way of defending themselves without the use of Shielding Charm.

Harry sat down with Dumbledore at the head's table. Looking at the headmaster, he said, "I now have a totally new respect for those teachers! How in Merlin's name did they take all our crap?"

Dumbledore smiled and replied, "They took your so-called crap and dump them on my desk. SO it isn't the teachers who had to deal with your 'craps' but me."

Harry blinked before adding, "Is that why your hair and beard turned white, because of your students or you are just plain old?"

"Now James, "Dumbledore chuckled, "I don't know how my hair turned white...maybe not. But then again..."

Harry groaned, as he had never understood Dumbledore's humor. Then something stirred within Harry's mind, a presence. A foreign presence, faint but detectable. Yet unlike what Harry had expected from the Dementors and Voldemort whose presence was malicious, the presence gave a feel of peace and a...

"Hogwarts," Harry whispered reverently.

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore said.

Harry jerked out of his reverie and relied, "Oh, no...I was just think aloud."

"Ah...a lamentable problem of many. In fact..."

Harry zoned out immediately. He wondered why would Hogwarts contact him. Although he knew that he was the Champion chosen by Hogwarts, he had no idea what was his limitation.

{Hogwarts was giving you a warning, Harry.}

Harry jerked as he heard Godric's voice echo within his mind.

'What?'

{Try listening to the voice with your mind, Harry.} with that cryptic statement, Godric's presence disappeared.

'Trying listening to the voice with my mind?' Harry thought, dubiously. Shrugging his shoulder, Harry concentrated. Then everything became crystal clear. He could hear everything Hogwarts was trying to tell him.

"**Army had entered my domain, my Champion. Their presence corrupts my domain. Cleanse them. Hear my words. An army had entered my domain, my Champion."**

Harry turned towards Dumbledore. In a low voice, Harry spoke, "Albus, please call all students to return to their Common Room."

"Why, Harry? What had happened?"

"Riddle. An army approaches Hogwarts."

Dumbledore looked at Harry alarmed. Harry removed the spell on the back of his hand and showed it to Dumbledore. Looking at the mark, Dumbledore looked at Harry's hand and then at Harry curiously. Taking a deep breath Harry explained.

"The mark you see is the Mark of the Champion. Headmaster, Hogwarts had chosen it to be its Champion. I have some how gain a direct communication with the school..."

"I understand what you are trying to say Harry," Dumbledore interrupted. "Hogwarts, unlike what the rest of the world think or rather believe, is sentinel. I, too, like yourself had communicate with Hogwarts a few time." With that, the Headmaster stood up. His voice reached across the room.

"Students, please remain calm. Hogwarts will be under attack soon. I want the prefects to escort all student back to the Common Room and seal it..."

"Belay that order," Harry stood up, "I want every sixth and seventh year to remain here in the Great Hall unless you are a prefect."

"You heard Professor Marrow, every one please return to their respective common room and remain there. Proceed calmly and quietly." With that, Dumbledore walked down to the Gryffindor table.

The rest of the teachers gathered around him as the Hall emptied itself quickly. The remaining students gathered around the Headmaster. Harry looked at the frightened faces, knowing that the students are going to have a crash course on the reality of how rough the outside world is.

TBC...

----------------------

_A note from your Author:_

_------------------------_

_My apologies for the late update. I have finally broke down my writer's block! Cheers! Besides, I now have a Yahoo!Group. The html is So how you guys like it? Please read and review! Thanks you! Many thanks to the reviewers of my previous chapter! They are:_

_------_

_Cocopops: thanks!_

_Rose of many thorns: Thanks! Here's my update!_

_Wowsergirl: Thanks! I suspended it because last time I had written myself into a corner...finally gotten out of there. Thanks once more!_

_Maylay: Thanks!_

_Otspock: Thanks! If you are interested in my works, I have added another story on the title is Tome of Infinate Arcane Knowledge. Please have a look!_

_Wolflady: Thanks!_

_ShadowObscurity: Thanks! Here have more!_

_Pakerin Pyros: **Grins!** It's killing you isn't it?_

_Gaul1: Thanks!_

_Persona non grata: Action in the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_Linky2: no...too common...I'm after something new! **Haha**!_

_Jarvey: Thanks!_

_Mr. Happy Java Man: Thank for being my beta my friend. As for your question, I don't know..._

_Darkangelgep: thanks glad that people liked it!_

_Serena24: Thanks! Cheers! Have more!_

_------_

That's all folks!

So long!

Yours truly,

BloodRedSword


End file.
